Nature Alchemist
by red4994wolf
Summary: Chap9 is up. When Rose Magonin and her brother Mike find out they have more than one gift and they discover homunculus, can they stop them. Way more action than summary. R'nR
1. Chapter 1 The Note

**R4994W: Hey this is a cool story and I hope you-**

**Tiger: Don't listen to her. This story sucks.**

**R4994W: How dare you insult my story! (blows in tigers ears) How would you know? You're just a fat, old cat. **

**Tiger: (rudely gets up and walks off)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ed, Al, and Roy, but sadly I don't.**

**Nature Alchemist**

**Introduction**

"You sun of a bh!

"What did I do? AHH! NO! I give sis. I give!"

Oh, sorry. My name is Rose Magonin. I have a jerk twin brother named Mike. We're about seventeen years old and have no parents.

We, well, live alone in a house with no electricity and little running water. We used to go to school but can't afford it now. We both have jobs (I'm the pet groomer, walker, and sitter, while Mike is the farmer) and barley make a living. It's all good. We also live with two dogs, a male Huskie shepherd mix and a female Newfoundland. The mix is mine and the Newfoundland is Mike's. Mike's dog is huge and black all over and her name is Midnight. My mix looks like a black and white Huskie, except shaggier and has a little bit of tan highlights on his back. His name is Shadow. That's pretty much our lives. OH! I can't believe I forgot! Mike and I have, well, two special "gifts". I… I can control… I can control animals. You heard me. I can control animals and Mike can control plants. That's why we have the jobs we have. We're also alchemists. Or at least we haven't found that out yet.

**Chapter 1 The Note **

"Mike you bumbling asshole!" I yelled as I ran out of the shower, soaking wet in a towel. When I was screaming both of our dogs was howling. "You used up all the hot water and filthed up shower with all that dirt you carry in from the fields!"

"Wow, why don't you lecture me "Mom"? Remember, you're the same age as me, seventeen. You shouldn't be so bossy and you shouldn't gripe so much. You make the dogs howl. I thought your power was, I don't know, to control animals." Mike smiled smugly. He walked out of the house and I heard him start the only truck we had.

Oh, did I forget to tell you we raised one milk cow named Bessie, two horses named Silver and Gold, and one big, fat barn cat named Fluff. Anyway, I got dressed and headed out to our barn.

"Fluff. Come here you old fat girl. Ki, ki, kitty. Where are you? I have a little treat for you. Your favorite, chicken." At the magic word "chicken" Fluff came running full speed at me. She slowed to a stop, looked up at me with her big hazel, pleading eyes, and sat her blob of a butt down. I tossed the chicken in front of her. She began to chow down. "I knew you liked that. It's a miracle you haven't exploded. I bet after you have kittens you will still be as big."

Fluff stood up, walked over to me, and started to rub up against me leg. "You goof. Come on stop it. You're getting me all hairy." I looked down and the bottom of my black pant leg was covered on gray and white cat hair. "No! You goof." I bent down and brushed all the cat hair off.

I walked over to the stalls and gave Gold, or as I like to call her Goldie, an apple. I went to the next stall and gave Silver one too. "Yeah Goldie. It's time for me to groom you. Oh looks like Mike hasn't been taking care of his horse. Poor Silver. You look horrible. I'll have to groom both of you." The horses whinnied and tossed their heads in excitement.

I lead Silver out of his stall first since he was the dirtiest. His fur was covered in dust and his mane was really matted. I went to the well and pumped ice-cold water. I carried it back to the barn and began to wash Silver. When I poured the cold water on him, he sort of bucked but stopped. I carefully washed all of Silver's magnificent, muscular body. After that, I clipped his hooves while his coat dried. The last thing to do was to brush him.

For some odd reason Silver hated to be brushed. He would always play keep away by kicking the brush around. This time I made sure I had the brush. Silver was disappointed to have seen the brush in my hands. He trotted around in circles trying to escape the horrid brush. Suddenly a slither of light peeped into the barn. The wind must have blown the door open. Silver darted over to the door and busted out.

"Silver! NO! You silly boy. You better not get dirty."

He looked so elegant running over the sun lit meadows that made up our yard, the wind blowing his silken hair. Every strand of his hair shined like the silver and gold locket my mother gave me. At the same time our father gave Mike and me Silver and Goldie.

Suddenly a fly buzzed by my head. I clapped my hands together trying to kill it, but a gust of wind blew me backwards. I twisted so that I caught myself face down with my hands. A huge flash of light came from behind me and I felt a little tremor. Thinking an earthquake was coming, I ran over to Goldie, let her out, and ran outside. All was calm now.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself.

I whistled to call Silver and Gold and they came back, trotting side by side. I led them into the barn. Silver was now tied up and Goldie was in her stall. I brushed Silver and started to groom Goldie. Once I was done I saddled up Goldie. I made sure I put the carrying bag on her back.

"Come on Goldie. We have to go to Mrs. Arlen's house to get some eggs."

Mrs. Arlen was our mother's best friend. She lives about a mile away. Every week I would ride on Goldie down to Mrs. Arlen's house to get fresh eggs. She would never let me pay for the eggs. Instead, Mike gave her a dozen apples for a dozen eggs.

Today when I rode up I noticed something. There were no eggs on the front porch. Usually she left them on the first step. There was nothing except an old dead leaf. But there was a note on the door. It read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry I didn't have time to get your eggs. I had to do some "alchemist" business. Don't ask Mr. Arlen because he doesn't know where I am either. _

_Sincerely,_

Mrs. Arlen

**R4994W: Anyone know what Mrs. Arlen was doing?**

**Tiger: I do. She was- (gets cut off by me blowing in his ear again) Meeeeooooooww! Stop that!**

**R4994W: You can't tell me what to do. You're my kitty. (picks Tiger up and cuddles him, which he hates.) Please R'nR!**


	2. Chapter 2 IOU

**R4994W: If anyone still wants to guess what Mrs. Arlen was doing, feel free to guess. **

**Tiger: I can't believe some of you guys are still reading this story!**

**R4994W: Did you ever think they might like it? (tosses a fake mouse across the room)**

**Tiger: (runs after it and pounces on it)**

**R4994W: Well that will take care of him for a while. Okay, Enough jabbering. More reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own Goldie and Shadow, but not Fullmetal.**

**Chapter 2 I.O.U.**

Alchemist. What does alchemist mean? It's such a funny word.

"Hello there. Rose is that you? It is. Here are your eggs." Mr. Arlen came up and handed me a carton of eggs. His face was plump, round, and red. I guess he was out back tending to his garden when he must of heard Goldie and I coming.

"Thanks. Here are your apples. Um… do you know what alchemist means?"

Mr. Arlen looked at me with hard, cold eyes, the eyes he usually doesn't and said, "No I don't." I could tell he was lying. It was in his eyes. I can tell people's emotions through their eyes. He was definitely lying. Mr. Arlen went into his house and slammed the door behind him.

I put the eggs carefully, but securely in the saddlebag. I mounted Goldie and rode off confused and angry at the terribly rude fashion he went into his house.

When I got home Mike was tending to the garden. "So how's the garden? You killing everything."

"No. Very funny. So how's Mrs. Arlen? You annoying her?" Mike snapped back without looking up or stopping what he was doing.

Mrs. Arlen wasn't there. Mr. Arlen gave me the eggs. There was a note on the door that said Mrs. Arlen was out. She said she had to do 'alchemist' business."

"What in the hell is that?"

"I don't know."

"Does Mr. Arlen know?"

"I think he does, but he lied to me and said he didn't."

"You used your eye thing again didn't you?"

"Well yeah. Is there a problem with that?" changing the subject I said, "You owe me big time."

"For what? You haven't done anything for me in a long time."

"Oh yeah? Go take a look at Silver." We walked into the barn and Mike looked at Silver. "See anything different?"

"No. He looks perfectly fine. Now what about that huge favor you said you did for me?"

"This is it. You neglected him and I had to groom him along with Goldie!"

"Oh, I see. Why did you put that stupid bow in his hair. You make him look like a sissy." Mike reached up and untied the bow. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, for starters, you have to go to the homunculus building, knock on the door, and offer to sell some apples to that creepy captain."

"But, okay. What else do you want me to do? I'm in debt to you now." He looked extremely annoyed.

"That's good for now. Hurry up! The quicker you get this done the quicker I can think of your next task. Oh, don't forget to call him captain. I'll be watching."

I heard Mike groaned and muttered something that I couldn't understand. I think it was something like stupid sister. This was going to be the perfect revenge. Mike saddled Silver and mounted. He gave me a cold glare and rode off.

I quickly ran after him, waiting for the day's humiliation. Mike and Silver trotted over to the brick building. He dismounted and knocked on the door. A tall skinny-faced man came to the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" He hissed in an annoyed way.

"I need to see the captain." Said Mike in the same annoyed fashion.

The skinny man looked Mike up and down. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his long chin. "Why do you need to see him? Is it urgent or is it just a teenaged prank?"

"Honestly it's a-" he let out a long sigh, "it is urgent news."

"Very well." He closed the door. Mike looked back at me. I was hiding in a bush, trying to hold back the laughter until my eyes watered. The steel handle of the door turned and a man with short, black, somewhat spiky hair came to the door. He stared at Mike with hard amber eyes.

"What do you want? This better be important."

"Do you want… to buy some apples?"

"Apples?" He pulled the bag of apples away from Mike and grabbed one. He shinned it on his coat and took a bite. "This isn't what I call urgent news. How much do you want?"

"Fifty cents would be the right price, wouldn't it?" Mike asked coldly.

Ignoring the way he said that, the captain pulled out a half dollar and flipped it towards Mike and said, "Heads or tails?" Then he walked into the building smugly and slammed the door in a rude fashion.

I was standing behind a bush laughing so hard that I fell over. I felt a warm wet feeling on my face. Midnight and Shadow had followed us over here. They must of thought that I was playing dead. I kept my eyes shut and just laid there. That was until one hundred ninety pound Midnight jumped on my chest. Now I couldn't breath.

"OW! Midnight! OFF!" She looked at me, then drooped her ears and tail and got off. "Oh, don't act like that." I ran over and tackled her, but she didn't budge due to her huge masculine body. She just sat there.

I threw a stick and she ran after it. "So you want to play Shadow? Come on. I bet you can't get me." I bust out of the bush and fell to the ground as Shadow jumped on my back. "Ow, get off."

Out of nowhere this huge booming voice cut through the air. "What do you think you are doing? Playing on military grounds!"

I froze and looked up. It was the captain.

**R4994W: Okay, just to keep you thinking, Matt is related to someone off of the show. Of course Matt doesn't exist on the show, but his relative does. **

**Matt: How do you know I'm related to-**

**R4994W: Hey! Don't spoil the surprise! How did you get here! You're just a character in my story! **

**Matt: (grins evilly)**

**R'nR**


	3. Chapter 3 Captain's Fire

**R4994W: Boy you have two seconds to tell me how you got here.** **Matt: That's just a secret you will learn after the story is over. Now what do I do to Rose?** **R4994W: Wait a minute. You will go away at the end of the story, but you don't know what you will do next?** **Matt: Yep, and what am I supposed to do to Rose?** **R4994W: I can't spoil it for the readers. You'll just have to read and see.** **Tiger: AHHHH! Stranger! (Runs up the stairs to my room and hides under my bed)** **Disclaimer: Do you think own Fullmetal? If you do I should ship you off to the looney place.** **Chapter 3 Captain's Fire**

"Get up, now!" His voice sounded really mad. I knew if I got caught on military grounds I would be in trouble, but he sounded really mad.

I obediently got up and froze, my back to him. "Go home." I whispered to the two dogs and they totted off, hair bristling and growling furiously at the captain. I stood there, still frozen.

"You got a warning this time. I better not see you again. Now go home. You should treat the military and I with more respect."

I should give more respect to him! I hate the military. I don't even give them respect now! The captain now had his back to me and started to walk away. I picked up the nearest rock, which was a small one, and with out a moments hesitation threw it at the captain's head. It hit him on the top left side of his head and bounced off. He turned around and I could see serious anger in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. I threw the rock. I hit you. Come fight me. I am not scared."

"You're no match for me."

"Want to bet?"

"This will be easy." He spun around; flinging fire everywhere and a little fire singed my hair.

"Pyrokinesis!" I started to clap my hands but he blew another flame at me and knocked me over. I caught myself and landed on my hands, just like at the barn. A huge burst of light and another tremor came. "What was that?"

"You're and alchemist! Why didn't you tell me? This fight is going to be more interesting." He clapped his hands and put them to the ground. Another huge burst of light came and out of nowhere a spear appeared in his hands. "You don't have to use a transmutation circle just like me."

"Okay, what in the hell is alchemy and where in the hell did you get that spear!" I was so stunned that I just lay there jaw hanging wide open.

"What are you talking about? Duh, I used alchemy to conger it. Wait, I know what you are doing. You are trying to get out of fighting me by saying you don't know what alchemy is."

"What is ALCHEMY?"

"You seriously don't know what it is do you? Here read this." He threw a book at me with a weird symbol on the front. I caught it and looked at it. When I looked up he wasn't there anymore.

"That was strange." I said as I looked around. I finally let out a long, loud whistle. Loud enough that Goldie could hear it. I just sat there, waiting. After about fifteen minutes Goldie came.

"Good girl." I petted her on the side of her neck and she nudged my hand with her muzzle. Then without me saying or doing anything, she bowed. When Mike and I were little, our father taught Silver and Goldie how to bow. This helped because we were really short and couldn't mount. Now when I want to ride her bareback, she bows for me so I can get on easily. After I mounted I made a clicking sound with my tongue and she started to trot off, but something stopped her.

"What's the matter girl?" She started to rise up on her hind legs when a wolf came out of the timber. I dismounted and walked cautiously toward it. He started to growl, all of his hair standing up, but stopped. Then I saw his tail wag. I bent down and rubbed at the base of his ears. He trotted off and Goldie bowed again.

I put her into a fast trot going to my house. Now I had a new ability. One that the captain knew about. At least he didn't know about my animal ability. Or at least I thought that. I didn't know that when the wolf appeared, the captain was looking right through the window.


	4. Chapter 4 Alchemy

R4994W: Sorry I forgot to update sooner. I would like to thank my one and only reviewer harvestmoon27. Thank you for reading it harvestmoon27.

Tiger: She probably just read it because she was bored.

R4994W: Hey! She might of liked it. I liked her story. Did you forget Matt's still here?

Tiger: AHHHHHHHH! Stranger! (runs off and hides somewhere again)

Matt: What's his problem?

R4994W: I don't know. He just doesn't like strangers.

Disclaimer: I don't even think I own this computer anymore.

**Chapter 4 Alchemy **

"Mike! Mike! Look at what I have!" I burst through the door of our house screaming at the top of my lungs in excitement.

"What! What! What!" He was taking a nap on the sofa at he time and sprang into the air. "What's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter. I threw a rock at the captain's head and he got mad and we fought and there was a huge burst of light and a tremor and he said I was an alchemist, which I still don't know what is, and he handed, actually threw, this book at me and he went away." I actually said all of that in one breath so I was breathing extremely hard.

Mike had a blank expression on his face. "Okay? What did you say again?"

"After you left I started to play with Midnight and Shadow… on military grounds." Mike looked concerned, but didn't say anything. "The captain came out and yelled at me. I lost my temper and threw a rock at him. It hit him in the head-"

"You threw a rock at the captain's head?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I challenged him to a fight. We started to fight when I fell down and felt a tremor."

"Again?"

"Yep. After the tremor was done, the captain said something like 'Why didn't you tell me you were an alchemist? This fight will be more interesting.' Out of nowhere he summoned a spear. I asked what alchemy was and he just handed me this book."

"Well open the book!" Mike exclaimed.

Mike and I spent the next two hours looking at the book. There was so much info about alchemy. Thousands of words describing the abilities of alchemy. So many symbols and signs. The most important sign was the transfiguration circle.

"That explains why!" I exclaimed. "Earlier when I was fighting, I was clapping my hands and fell, palms down. That's what caused the tremor."

"If so you couldn't have done it with out a transfiguration circle." Mike snapped back.

"Read right hear. It says some alchemist's don't have to use a circle." I pointed to the paragraph in the book that said that. "I don't think the captain does either."

"Oh, well that's cool. You want to practice?"

"Of course I do!" We ran outside and looked around trying to decide what to do. We had no idea what to conjure. "You conjure something and I'll move something."

Mike clapped his hands and put them to the ground. A huge boot appeared in front of him. "Nice boot. I thought you could do better." I snickered at him teasingly. "Well at least we know that you don't need to use a circle either."

I concentrated real hard then clapped my hands. A huge pillar of earth appeared as I put my hands to the ground. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

"Nice. Let me try." Mike said playfully. Mike and I spent the rest of the day doing alchemy. We had to then fix what we had done. It took up a lot time. It was 10:00 p.m. when we got done.

I walked into my room and changed onto my p.j.'s. I looked over and Shadow was curled up in a ball at the foot of my bed. I glanced at my mirror and noticed something different. I couldn't tell what though. My hair was the same. I had no make up on, as usual. I wore my mother's neck… my mother's necklace! It was gone!

In an office nearby the captain sat, watching as the silver and gold locket dangled from his hands.

**R4994W: There another chappy done. **

**Rose: Hey! How did he get my necklace?**

**R4994W: How did you get here!**

**Rose: The same way he did. **

**R4994W: And how exactly is that?**

**Matt and Rose: I don't know**

**R'nR**


	5. Chapter 5 Nice to see you

R4994W: Hey peoples. How are you doin'. Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar.

Rose: I don't think we should have given her all that sugar while her parents were away.

**Matt: How much sugar are you supposed to have a day?**

**R4994W: Well… sugar… I think about…sugar… three sodas…sugar… a day… SUGAR!**

**Rose: Three! You said you could have more than three! You just drank 11!**

**R4994W: Hehehehehe. Me like sodas. Sugar.**

**Disclaimer: I own sugar!**

**Chapter 5 Nice To See You******

I searched frantically around my room. I fell to the ground, trembling and crying. Shadow came up and licked my face. I had an idea. I held the box that my necklace was in under his nose. He searched the room too, but no luck.

Mike heard me crash to the floor and ran in, Midnight following. He looked shocked to see Shadow and I searching every inch of the floor. "What's the matter? Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"Mom's necklace! It's gone!" I yelled, still looking.

"What do you mean it is gone?"

"I mean it's not around my neck, it's not in the box, and it's not in this room!" I quit searching and backed into a corner, still crying.

"It is okay. We're going to find it. If it isn't in this room then it has to be either outside or in this house. Think, when's the last time you had it?"

"Well," I said threw sobs, "after I got back from Mr. and Mrs. Arlen's house I put it on. Then I showed you Silver and gave you your dare."

"Then I did the dare."

"Then I fought the captain. He must have it!"

"Why would he have it? He's a guy." I think Mike was confused.

"I don't know why, but he has to have it." I ran out of the house and burst through the barn doors. I ran over to Goldie and mounted her bare back. I clicked my heels on her under side and she ran full speed toward the homunculus building.

When I got there I was pounding on the door. "Let me in! NOW!" The same skinny-faced man came to the door. "Take me to the captain." I ordered.

"Fine by me." He said as he grabbed my arm quite tightly. I didn't like the way he said it but I was going to the captain. We passed by many, many cells until one caught my eye.

"Joey, is that you?" I said running over to the door of the cell, only to be jerked back by the man. "Hey, let go. I want to talk to Joey."

He looked at my strangely. "You know Greed?"

"Greed, who's Greed?" I looked back over to the cell. That was Joey all right. Joey and I used to play together all the time when we were kids. We were best friends.

"Hey Rose. How are you doin'." He smiled grimly. He didn't seem the same.

"Come on." The man jerked me forward.

"Hey, I was talking to Joey!" I snapped back.

"His name isn't Joey. It's Gr-. Why am I telling you this?" He stopped at a steel door and pushed me forward. "Here he is."

I put my hand on the handle. It felt strangely warm. I opened the door and a huge blast of heat came to me. I fell backwards, being caught by the man. "Thanks." I said quietly.

He lifted my up and I walked into the room. It was like an oven! I looked over and the captain was sitting there in a white tank top and blue jeans. He wasn't even sweating!

"Why is it so damn hot? It's the middle of summer! Where's your uniform?" I thought I was going to die from the heat.

"Why are you in your pajamas? Where's your clothes?" he said smugly.

My face flushed, but it didn't stay red for long. I looked him up and down. Man he was hot! He was only eighteen and he was already a captain.

"What are you looking at?" He yelled.

Now I blushed, badly. "Nothing! Now where's my necklace!"

"I simply don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play coy with me! Give it to me!"

"Fine, but you have to do a task for me."

From behind him I could see Goldie. She was galloping in the moonlight. I forgot to tie her up. Then I saw some kind of animal chasing after her. "Oh NO!"

"What!" He yelled confused.

"Goldie!" I yelled back.

"Who?"

"My horse!" I ran through the door and ran down all the twisting hallways. I finally reached the outside doors when a man grabbed me. "Let go of me. I have to get my horse." When he didn't let go I punched him in the nose. He fell back, releasing my arm.

The captain ran up and looked at the private's nose then looked at me.

I ran out the door. The captain was standing in the doorway, watching. I let out that long loud whistle and Goldie came running, something still following her. I ran behind her and saw it was that big wolf again.

I stood holding out my hand. The wolf looked at me like awe man you party pooper. He started to wag his tail as I petted him. I stopped and he ran away.

I heard clapping from behind me. I turned and saw the captain leaning against the doorway, clapping. "Nice talent. Or is it more then a talent? Maybe a very special gift."

Crap he knows I have another power! "It's just a talent."

"Oh really. You might want to look behind you." He pointed to Goldie who was bowing. I went over and mounted her.

"Forgetting something? Tomorrow, 8:00 a.m., be hear and we'll discus your necklace."

"You better give it back."

"Oh a threat." With that he turned around and went back into the building.

Man, he's a jerk but he sure is hot. He doesn't seem so creepy anymore. I kept thinking of that over and over as I rode home, blushing, terribly blushing.

R4994W: Hahahahahaha! Me need more sugar! (acts like a weird little grimlen) My precious (strokes sugar bag)

**Matt: Ok well I guess she lost it.**

**Rose: Come here kitty. Yeah that's a good boy. (strokes tigers back)**

**Tiger: puuuurrrrrr**

**Matt: Hey how come he likes you!**

**Rose: Duh animal powers. **

**Matt: oh well I guess its up to me to say R'nR.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Meeting

**R4994W: Ok, I'm over my sugar rush. ** **Rose: Is she really? No she can't be. She really is! I hope you know your going to be really fat in a couple of days.** **R4994W: No I'm not. I got a high metabolism so I can eat and eat and eat all I want and all that sugar turns into energy instead of bubbling fat.**

Rose: Hey, no fair! If I eat a crap load of sugar of anything I get fat and have to do actual work to burn is all off. Trust me, I love being thin!

**R4994W: Nothing in this world is fair. **

**Tiger: Oh yeah? Well, keep eating like that and you will be that fattest thing I know by the time your forty.**

**R4994W: Hey! You're supposed to be on my side! Come here! (lunges for Tiger and catches him) Haha! You're my fuzzy kitty kitty. (cuddles him again) **

**Disclaimer: Hey in one hour, twenty-two minutes, and thirty six seconds I will officially own Ed's arm, which I'm going to buy on Ebay! Wait, oh & someone just put a bigger bid on his arm!**

**Chapter 6 The Meeting **

The next morning I woke up early. Even before the dogs. I hurried and got dressed. I let out Goldie and mounted her. I put her into a steady trot. I was on in hurry. Suddenly I heard a little meow. It was terribly faint. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I dismounted and looked around. I had plenty of time. I searched all around the timber walkway I was on. I saw a little rustling in the leaves. I walked over and stared at the pile.

A little furry, tabby paw poked out. I rushed over and carefully lifted away the leaves. Out poked a tiny, tabby head. I gently picked up the tiny kitten. She felt so fragile.

"You poor thing. Come on, you can come with me. You just have to be quite." I put the tiny kitten in the big pocket of my sweater. "Well, better get going."

I mounted Goldie, again, carefully this time. I rode over to the building and knocked on the door. The private with the broken nose answered. He looked at me in anger, but took me to the captain.

I walked into the office and sat down. He wasn't there. He must have been doing something else at the time. I felt a little sharp claw pierce my stomach. "Ow!"

"What's the matter?" asked the captain as he walked in.

"Umm… I don't know what you mean."

"You just yelled 'Ow!'"

"No I didn't." I tried to change the subject. "So, any chance you'll give me my necklace?" I gave him a little smile.

He walked over and locked the door. Now I felt uncomfortable. "Here's your pretty little locket." He threw it at me. I caught it and quickly put it around my neck.

"Well I guess I'll be going now." I got up and walked towards the door.

"No you don't. You're not leaving this office until I ask you some questions." He came over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let go you pervert!" I swung around and punched him in the face. I darted for the door, but stopped short remembering it was locked.

The captain was furious. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me up against the wall. My head hit it with a bad smack.

"First of all, you will not talk to me that way. Second of all, how dare you hit me? And third-"

"Meow." Came a tiny voice from my pocket.

"What was that?" said the captain.

I looked up innocently at him and pulled out the kitten. The captain let go of my shoulders and backed away. He was really shocked.

"You brought that filthy, mangy, scrawny, flea bitten cat into a military building? What were you thinking?"

"Well, I found her when I was coming over. I couldn't just leave her." I said quietly.

He took the kitten and put it in his desk. "You won't get her back until you answer my questions."

"You can't threaten me over a kitten!" Now I was mad.

"Why not?"

"It's inhuman!"

"So, it's just a filthy animal."

I snapped. I ran towards him and punched him. Before my fist could hit him he grabbed it. I tried to hit him again, but he blocked by grabbing that fist. He spun me around so that I was leaning up against his chest, my arms crossed. His arms were crossed over mine still holding my wrists.

He got up close to my ear and said, "I don't want to hurt you. If you just do things my way, everything will be all right," His breath was warm, but not as warm as this blasted room.

Still enraged in anger I tried to get away. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip was. He was like a human boa squeezing tighter and tighter on its prey.

I lifted up my foot and stomped down on his foot. He yelled out in pain and let go of me. I quickly ran to the other side of the room and stood in a fighting stance.

Without looking, he threw fire at me. I had no choice but to put up my hands. I felt a stinging on my hands. Then it turned into the worst possible pain you could think of. I screamed out in pain as I looked at my hands. They were burnt and bloody. He took a good punch at my head. I fell to the ground and lost all consciousness.

**R4994W: Hey what happened to all the sodas?**

**Rose: You drank them all.**

**R4994W: No correction. I drank 11 of them. There should be one left.**

**Matt: Sleeeeerrrrrrppppp! Oh… ummm… sorry?**

**R4994W: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My soda! Ahhhhhh! ( lunges for Matt and tackles him to the ground and gets the soda back)**

**Rose: Wait your not going to drink that are you?**

**R4994W: Well duh.**

**Rose: But he already drank from it!**

**R4994W: I don't believe in cooties. I'm a country girl! (takes a big chug of soda) MMMMMmmmmm.**

**Tiger: R'nR**


	7. Chapter 7 Prisoner

**R4994W: I really don't feel like talking right now.** Rose, Matt, and Tiger: Hallelujah! The time has finally come! Hip, hip hurray. 

**R4994W: Oh now that hurt.**

**Disclaimer: Damn! I was one dollar under the bidding price! I was so close to owning some part of the full metal alchemist, but now I don't thanks to… hey! Harvestmoon27 of New Jersey! Oh I'll get you back.**

**Chapter 7 Prisoner**

I regained consciousness a little while later. When I woke up I had a little fur ball on my chest. I stroked the tiny cat head and she started to purr.

I looked around me. I was in a huge, dark cell with shackles on my feet.

"What did you name her?" came a voice from the darkened corner.

"Who's there?" I yelled demandingly.

"Don't you remember your dear old friend Joey?"

"Joey is that you?" I got up and tried to walk ever to see him, but fell on my face because of the shackles. "Ow! Shackles hurt."

I clapped my hands and put them on the shackles. They turned to paper and I just ripped them off. "Ha, bet you the captain doesn't know I can do that."

"You know alchemy?" he sounded really happy for some reason.

"Yeah. What are you in for?"

"I'll tell you later."

I really wanted to know what he was in for. "Tell me, please."

"I will if you take these shackles off."

"Okay." I clapped my hands and was about to put them to the shackles when I heard the captain's piercing voice."

"No! Don't do that. He'll kill you. He's dangerous."

I backed away quickly and fell on my ass, hard. I reached over and grabbed the kitten, which was playing with one of my paper shackles. The captain came over and unlocked the cell door. "Damn! I didn't know you could already do that." He stepped in and took hold of my free hand. I yelled out in pain due to the burns. He led my out of the cell and locked the door. Then he pulled me along side of him. We walked down to his office, the whole time my eyes were watering and wincing form the pain of two burnt hands.

We finally reached the office and went in. I sat down trying not to start another argument or even another fight. I looked out the window. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was dark out side. How long have I been in the cell?

The captain came over and put his hands on mine. There was a sudden relief feeling on my hands. They didn't burn or sting anymore. He took his hands off and I looked down. They weren't burnt anymore.

"Besides from alchemy and fire, I can heal." He had a sort of calm, nurturing tone of voice. I didn't even know he had the ability to be nice. Let alone heal. I don't blame him for being angry all the time. I mean how would you like to be the captain of an army at the age of eighteen? He has a lot of pressure on him. Wait how can I feel sorry for this creep. I must be going crazy.

I looked up. "What's your name?"

"If you want to find out you have to answer my questions." He said slyly.

"Okay, shoot." Damn I didn't know he was that persistent.

"According to my resources, you have a connection to the person you almost freed."

"Well yeah," I shrugged, "I used to play with him all the time when we were little. His name is Joey. Wait, what did you mean back at the cell when you said he's dangerous and that he would kill me?"

"Joey? I'd hate to break it to you but his name isn't Joey any more. It is Greed. He's something you call a homunculus." He sort of laughed when he said Joey questioningly.

"Greed? That's silly. Greed is one of the seven-"

"Sins? I know. There are seven homunculus. One for every sin. What ever sin they represent, that's what they are called."

"But what's a homunculus?"

"It's… well, it's a being that's not real. They're someone who has died. Then someone resurrected them but used a sacrificed someone else. They don't have souls but do have powers. They can fell pain but you can't kill them. Their main goal in life: to take over a human body. They don't have a body of their own so they want ours." He described them very well.

"Okay?" I said as I stared blankly. What is he trying to tell me? I guess he is trying to tell me there are seven creeps that want to kill me and take over my body. Oh yippy cheery oh boy. That's just the kind of news I want to hear after I see my best friend for the first time in eight years. Now I know why I haven't seen him for eight years. He was dead!

"I know it's confusing, but here." He handed me another necklace. This one was on a silver chain and looked like a rose with a tiny button in the middle.

"Oh, how sweet." I got up and hugged him. The captain looked shocked but I could tell from his eyes that he liked it. I walked over to the desk and picked up the kitten. As I walled over to the door I started to say goodbye.

"Goodbye- uh… what's your name?"

"I'm sorry. That info is classified."

"What do you mean?" what does classified mean. As you can tell I'm not that good at vocabulary.

"It means I can't tell you."

"But you said if I answered your questions you would tell me your name!" he better not say he was lying.

"Let me tell you something. I lie."

You sneaky little-" I frowned and walked off down all the stupid hallways. As I walked past the cell Greed was in, I heard him laugh faintly. I reached the huge steel doors and walked outside. I untied and mounted Goldie. I seriously wonder what his name is.

I started to ride off when I heard the captain again. "Rose, wait. Don't forget you are now a prisoner of the military now that you know about the homunculus."

"What?"

"Hey don't blame me. Oh and by the way, the button on the necklace I gave you, don't ever push it unless you see a homunculus or you are in dire need of help."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, and one more thing-"

"What?" I really wanted to get home.

"My name's Matt." He turned around and went back into the building.

**R4994W: Well chapter seven is done and I'm working on chapter eight, nine, and ten so I probably will update pretty soon. Oh wait I'm sorry. I have to go to a special place in a certain state to go turkey hunting. **

**Rose: You hunt?**

R4994W: Yep. Well I don't get back for a week so I'll try to get some chapters updated when I get back. Oh and I'm playing a little trick on all you readers. In your reviews, guess how old I am. Also please review. I love to read my sister's reviews and I sure would love to read my own if I had any. Out of seven chapters and 32 hits no one has reviewed except for harvestmoon27, which I am very great full for. So review please and I'll try to get out some more chapters as soon as I get home. R'nR


	8. Chapter 8 Taken

**R4994W: Well I see my little pep talk didn't inspire anyone. You all have forced me to do this. I won't update another chapter until I get at least five reviews. It's pathetic that I only have one review out of forty-seven hits. I really need reviews. They give me the urge to write more. **

**Tiger: maybe they don't review because they don't want you to write any more because you SUCK!**

**R4994W: TIGER! (chases tiger all throughout the house) **

**Disclaimer: I don't even own more than one review! No I don't own a:tla! :( **

**Chapter 8 Taken**

By the time I got back to my house, I was tired Goldie was tired, and the kitten was tired.

I dismounted and unsaddled Goldie. I lead her into the stall and she bedded down.

"Meow." I pulled out the kitten. Fluff came over and sniffed her. She looked a lot skinnier. Wait, Fluff had her kittens. But where are they?

"Hey Fluff. Where are your kittens?"

As she walked off I noticed that she took the kitten away from me.

I followed her to a haystack far in a corner. There were four little gray kittens, one white one and the little tabby I found. Good thing she had her kittens today or the kitten would by dead.

I walked inside my house and looked at the clock. 2:59 a.m.! "Holy St!" I yelled in shock. I had been at the building way to long. I wonder if Mike worried about me.

"Rose? Is that you?" Mike walked out of his bedroom. He looked up and started to laugh.

What is he laughing at? I got so frustrated that I went over and punched him on the shoulder.

"OW! What was that- hahahahaha?" He got choked off by laughter.

"Stop laughing. What are you laughing any way?"

"I think you might want to go look in the mirror. Did you and the captain have a little wrestle?"

"His name is Matt. And NO!" Well maybe, but I wasn't going to tell him now. Just like I wasn't going to tell him about the hug or the necklace.

I rushed over to the mirror and looked in. I had a huge, black nose. "So that's where he hit me. That's odd I don't feel any pain." And as if on cue, the pain went surging through my nose. "OW, and there's the pain."

"He hit you? How dare he! Oh I'm going to beat the crap out of him!" His face was red with furry and rage.

"NO! It's my fault. I… I punched him first. It's my fault. Don't hurt him." I suddenly realized what I said.

"Why are you sticking up for him?"

"I just… uh…don't want you to get hurt by the military. Just drop it okay. I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

I walked into my room and collapsed into my mo bed, not even changing my dirty, bloody clothes.

I slept for only four hours before I heard a crash outside my window. I walked out of the house thinking it was just an opossum.

When I got out there, there wasn't anything there. "That's strange. I wonder what that was." I was confused and hungry. I looked at my self in the water of a mud puddle. I looked like crap. My hair was tangled, I still had that bruise, my clothes were bloody, and I smelled like charcoal. Yuck.

I went back inside and took a shower. It felt good to be clean. After that I got some clothes on and started to cook breakfast.

I lit the gas stove. I walked out the icehouse to get the eggs. (Remember, we don't have electricity for a fridge.)

As I walked out of the house, there was an eerie fog that came up to my knees. I reached the icehouse and pulled out two eggs from their cartons. I walked back to the house and started the cook the eggs.

I also cooked bacon. I made two sandwiches. I ate one and let the other on the table. Mike will surly find it. When it comes to food, Mike could sniff it out from a mile away.

I went out to the stables and fed Silver and Goldie. I made a low-pitched whistle and Midnight and Shadow came trotting up happily. I fed them and decided to take Goldie on a morning trot. It was a perfect time for it, except for that weird fog.

I mounted her bareback. I felt like I should have put a saddle on her but I didn't.

Goldie and I walked through the little walk throughout the timber. The fog was now up to Goldie's stomach.

There was a rustling and it startled Goldie a bit.

"It's okay, just some little critter in the leaves." I told Goldie in a soothing voice as I stroked her neck.

The rustling came back, but louder. Goldie moved back and forth fidgetly. A loud screech came from under the fog. Goldie reared up on her hind legs and threw me backwards since there was no saddle.

I flew back and hit the ground, hard on my head. I couldn't feel anything but my body going numb. I had enough energy to roll over, only now I was on my stomach. I felt my head being pulled up by my hair.

I looked up and saw a woman with long, greenish hair snickering at me. There was one fore thing. She had a strange mark on her shoulder.

"What is that-" I asked weakly.

"Shut up!" She hit me over the head. I winced in pain and then passed out.

**R4994W: You all have forced me to do this. I won't update another chapter until I get at least five reviews. It's pathetic that I only have one review out of forty-seven hits. I really need reviews. They give me the urge to write more. Please R'nR!**


	9. Chapter 9 My Hero

**R4994W: Ok I give in. I have only two reviews but my best friend that I haven't seen for a long time since she goes to a different school sent me a review and that made me want to put out another chapter for her. Thank you moonoflove**

Disclaimer: I don't own full metal, but I really do own the respect of my friend. Sorry that was really cheesy. But I do respect moonoflove.

**Chapter 9 My Hero**

I awoke with a splitting headache. It felt as bad as when Matt hit me. I just sat there, rubbing my head with my hands. Hey, wait a minute. My hands are tied. And so are my feet!

"Ahh! Let me out now! Let me out you bastards." I yelled as I found out I was in a tiny shack. I wriggled and threw myself around until the whole shack shook.

A tall figure came with an eye patch came in and grabbed my by the throat. He then slammed my up against the wall. "Don't ever do that again. Your lucky I don't kill you where you stand. Now shut up!" he said with his low, creepy voice. He squeezed my throat hard and it was cutting off circulation and my breathing.

"I… ca… can't… breath!" I said through gasps that didn't allow any air to come through my throat. I struggled around and reached up with my tied hands and pressed the pressure point between his knuckles.

The man yelled and drew his hand back. He was holding his hand as pain temporarily surged through his hand.

I took a long deep breath, letting my lungs expand with air. "I'm wondering…" I took in another long breath after letting the first one out. "I'm wondering why you haven't already killed me."

As the pain left his hand, he replaced against my throat, again smashing my head against the wall. "It's not decision when you die."

"Let… g… g…"

"Let go? Fine." He threw me down and exited the hut. He lamed the door shut so that the shack, hut whatever you want to call it shook again.

I was on the ground gasping for air. If I was going to get out of this place, I had to be quiet.

I remembered Matt's necklace. I struggled around a bit and got the necklace in between my hands. "I hope Matt gets this." I pressed the button on the necklace and nothing happened.

Oh yeah! My pocketknife! I always carry a pocketknife. If wiggled my hand in my pocket and pulled out my knife.

I flicked it open and started to saw away the roped at my ankles. The knife was dull, but I kept sawing away until finally I had cut through the thick bound ropes. I really felt confident now that I had just sawed away ropes with a dull knife. Then all that confidence went away once I realized I still had to cut the really hard to reach ropes around my wrists.

I slowly twisted the ropes around on my wrists and squeezed the blade of the knife in between my palms. A couple of time the rope gave me a burn, but I didn't mind. At least the job was getting done. As I slowly cut the rope, I heard maniacal laughing coming from outside. It sounded like three men, three women, and a kid. What where they planning on doing to me? I sure didn't know and I wasn't going to find out.

Yes! Now all the ropes were gone. I slowly opened the door. Suddenly it slammed shut on me.

"Hey! Let me out!" I kicked down the door and ran strait for the timber. It would be harder to catch me in the timber since I had grown up in one and spent most of my time in them.

I felt someone tackle me. He or she rolled me over and over. I was now on my back and Joey was pinning me down.

"Joey! Get off of me!" I struggled around and yelled but he was a lot stronger than I remembered him to be.

"I told you my name's Greed now! So stop calling me Joey!"

"No! I know you're still Joey! Somewhere! I'm going to find a way to turn you back! And if there isn't a way then I'm sorry! At least I'm going to try!"

He looked sort of shocked. This was my chance. I rolled him off of me. I got up and ran closer to the timber.

Another person tackled me. Again we rolled about three or four times before I was on top of… her! It was the green haired lady that scared Goldie.

I started to punch her over and over. "That's for scaring Goldie! That's for capturing me. And that for tackling me!" I kept punching her until my fists were grabbed.

I looked over my shoulder to see the man with the eye patch standing with my fist in his hand. With my free hand I tries to scratch him on the face so he would let go. My hand made contact with his face, but it caught a hold of his eye patch strap.

Underneath it was an all white eye with the same mark that was on Joey, or Greed's palm and on the lady's shoulder.

"What the-" I stood there, frozen like I was hypnotized by his eye.

"That's right, I'm a homunculus. Now why do you have to put up such a fight?" he gripped my wrist tighter.

"Ouch! Do you know what I like about guys? I kneed him right in his "happy place". " They are so easy to hurt."

I waited for him to let go, but he just winced a little and chuckled a bit. I looked into his eyes and didn't see any hurt, just annoyance.

He threw my down and stood over me. "Do you think that is going to stop me? I don't really have feelings, unlike you." He reared up his hand.

Oh no! This is the-. From nowhere a huge fire blast hurled at the homunculus and he fell back. About another twenty or thirty blast of fire and yells and screams and blood went by. That's all I saw when I was huddled in a on the ground thinking I was still going to get the crap beaten out of me, or worse, by the man.

Once everything settled down I stood up and looked around. Matt was nearby, his clothes torn and deep gashes around his face, arms, and legs. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I was sobbing hard into his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around me and I sort of loosened up a little. _Did he really come to save me or did he come to find the homunculus?_

As he held me I heard him say, "It's okay you're safe now."

R4994W: Just because I put out another chapter doesn't mean you guys shouldn't review. I really want reviews. I work really hard, well not really hard since it comes naturally to me, but I work hard at these chapters and this story and I update my chapters often enough for you guys to read it and I think I deserve at least two or three reviews a chap. I only have two reviews! Two! Out of nine chapters! I'm really disappointed.

**Tiger: I think for once she is actually serious.**

**R4994W: What are you talking about? I'm always serious! But yes I am serious about reviews.**

**Tiger: Where did Rose and Matt go?**

**R4994W: Good question. (looks around) I really don't know where they are. Anyway please review. All you have to say is, "Good story." **

**R'nR**


End file.
